


He Doesn't Know

by melodiousoblivion



Series: The Unknown [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "Bellamy doesn’t know when he became a dad. Maybe it was when Clarke told him she was pregnant. He wasn’t the biological dad, but when Clarke told him he automatically started rearranging furniture in the guest room of the condo they owned together, thinking of where a crib could fit."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: The Unknown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551517
Comments: 12
Kudos: 383





	He Doesn't Know

Bellamy doesn’t know when he became a dad. Maybe it was when Clarke told him she was pregnant. He wasn’t the biological dad, but when Clarke told him he automatically started rearranging furniture in the guest room of the condo they owned together, thinking of where a crib could fit.

“I’m going to find another place to live. A newborn baby would only keep you up constantly.” Clarke was fiddling with her fingers, something she only did when she was stressed.

“A baby in an apartment, with neighbors, wouldn’t be good. Here we have an extra bedroom, and you have a built in babysitter.”

“Bell...”

“Hey. You and me. That’s the deal.” They had been best friends since college, then worked in the same school district, then bought a condo together. They never dated, never kissed, but goddamnit they were homeowners who were about to raise a kid together.

They never had to deal with awkward questions about being the father from the OB, as she was an old friend of Clarke’s. He went to all the appointments, watched the ultrasounds, took progress photos of the pregnancy of Clarke’s belly.

No one understood it. Raven told him he was an idiot as she helped him build the crib.

“You’re in love with her. You’ve been in love with her since college, and now you’ve skipped past everything and somehow yeeted yourself right into parenthood.”

“Yeet is not a word.” Bellamy pointed a screw at her, his high school teacher side coming out.

“Diversion. Impressive. Pass me the wrench.” She still helped him set up the whole nursery, all the pieces he didn’t know how to make. She ensured that the crib was stable, the baby carrier sturdy, and all the furniture built so it wouldn’t crash down. Because she was Raven and aside from Clarke, she was his best friend.

Octavia laughed hysterically when he told her.

“Oh big brother. You’re whipped.” He shoved her shoulder. A week later a huge package arrived from her with the card reading ‘from your favorite auntie.’

Clarke applied for maternity leave and he applied for paternity leave. His exact role in the babies life was never determined, but the principal thought that because he’d be present for the birth and have the baby living in his house, he deserved some time off as well.

Bellamy doesn’t know when he became a father. Maybe it was when the baby first kicked and he was able to feel it. Clarke had yelled and he had stumbled out of the shower, towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” She stood at their kitchen island, pint of ice cream in her hand. Her stomach was protruding above a pair of his boxers she’d stolen, and under the sports bras that were the only thing near a shirt she liked to have on (she claimed her stomach felt constricted enough, she didn’t want anything else on it).

“Yeah, I saw the baby kick. Like saw it, saw it. Their foot was against my tummy. I think you’ll be able to feel it.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach, right above her belly button. They stayed like that with baited breath for a minute. And then- there it was. A strong pressure against his hand, there and then gone.

“Oh. Hey there little sunshine. Nice to hear from you.” He whispered, tears welling up.

“Bell, do you want to wash the shampoo out of your hair?” She laughed, and there it was again, “They’ll kick again. Don’t worry.”

The nursery was finished a week before she hit 9-months. It was all soft grey and gold, with books lining the shelves, enough to last through the babies whole life, Harry Potter and baby books, all from Miller and Monty. There was a painting above the crib that read ‘You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine’ that Octavia’s fiancé, Lincoln, had made.

Clarke had started falling asleep in his bed, so that way if something happened in the middle of the night Bellamy would be there. The bed was covered in pillows, blankets, anything that helped Clarke sleep (which was a crapshoot on a good night).

The hospital bag was packed. Two bags, one for Clarke and Bellamy, the other for the baby. They had two car seats, one in each car, and phones were kept constantly charged.

“Bell. They’re annoying me. Talk to them.” Clarke was trying to grade papers on the couch but the baby was doing somersaults right under her rib cage. Bellamy moved from his spot at the table and sat on the floor next to Clarke, resting his forehead against her basketball like stomach.

“Come on little sunshine. It’s okay. We know you’re getting inpatient, so is your mama. But, it’s a bright world, and where you are right now is quieter and warmer and darker, so take your time in there. So calm down for right now, and let your mama finish up her work.” Clarke sighed and brushed her hand through his hair as the baby finally calmed down. They stayed like that, Bellamy murmuring a story to her stomach as Clarke carded her hands through his hair, absentmindedly while still grading the last papers her students had given her.

“They like you more than they like me.” Clarke mumbled, frowning.

“Of course they do. I’m amazing.” And the way Bellamy turned his head, cheek still against her stomach, smiling lazily, had her falling in love with him. It was dangerous, that smile. It had melted her the first time she saw it, and it melted her now.

“They’re lucky to have you. We’re lucky to have you.”

“Nah. I’m lucky to have you both.” He kissed her stomach, then her forehead, and went back to the dining room table.

“Oh boy, little sunshine. Oh boy.” She whispered to her stomach, feeling her cheeks heat up.

When she was two weeks past term Clarke almost asked Bellamy to have sex with her. She brought this up to Jasper, who told her that doing that would cause Bellamy’s head to explode. But hey, this baby was supposed to be here 14 days ago, she couldn’t sleep, she could barely balance, and all she wanted was this baby out. So she didn’t ask Bellamy for sex. Octavia and him made all the spiciest dishes from their childhood, dishes that she could never eat in the past. Monty and her walked around the block for hours, going at a glacial speed, but still walking. Miller suggested she just jump up and down for a few hours, get gravity going to get the kid out. Bellamy slapped him for that. Clarke considered it.

Maybe he became a father when Clarke’s water broke. When Clarke was calm, carrying the bags out to the car, and Bellamy was hyperventilating in the middle of the living room.

“Hey. Let’s get moving.” Clarke snapped in front of his face to get him going. He struggled to start the car, hands shaking too much.

“We got this. Right? We can do this.” His voice was wavering. She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.

“We can do this.” He finally started the car, shifting into reverse.

8 hours of labor, 2 hours of pushing later, and the baby was finally here.

“Dad, would you like to cut the cord?” The nurse looked at him, holding the baby in a blanket, covered in vernix and blood.

Bellamy took the scissors, clipped the umbilical cord where indicated, and then the nurse placed the baby in his arms.

“Congrats you two, it’s a baby girl.” Bellamy felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he looked at the little girl in his arms, squalling and pink, beautiful as could be.

“You did it. You did it, Clarke.” He lay her daughter on her chest, skin to skin, and watched as she latched.

“She’s here. She’s here, Bell.” Clarke traces a finger down her babies cheek, looking at him with wet eyes.

She breastfed like a pro, the nurse calling her a ‘champion’. Bellamy lay in the bed next to Clarke, head resting against hers. He kissed her hair, breathing her in.

The nurse asked if he wanted to do skin-to-skin, saying it helped the dads connect to the baby.

“Clarke, I don’t want to overstep.” He whispered.

“You’re her dad, Bellamy. If you want to be, you’re her dad.”

He was her dad. He was her dad when he fell asleep with his daughter on his chest, hand protectively on her back (my god, it was so small, his hand was almost as big as her). He was her dad when he carried her out into the waiting room to meet their friends, introducing her as Madi Aurora Griffin.

He was her dad when they brought her home for the first time, and he woke up every few minutes to make sure she was still in her bassinet, as if she’s disappear. They’d decided to just have Clarke and her sleep in his room, so that way he could help with evening diaper changes.

He was her dad when, 3 months after Madi was born, he told Clarke he was in love with her, and she said it back.

He was her dad when, at the age of 4, Madi was the flower girl at their wedding, throwing petals with reckless abandon, causing everyone to laugh.

He was her dad, he was Aurelia’s dad, he was Evelyn’s dad, he was Clarke’s husband.


End file.
